ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Steven Kurtesy
Prof. Steven Ashleigh Kurtesy is an active professional wrestler who is currently signed to WrestleZone Championship Wrestling. Background Steven Kurtesy attended University to pursue a career in psychology where he achieved success by earning a Bachelor's Degree in Psychology and became one of the leading researchers of psychology and it's effects on sports. Whilst traveling the globe delivering speeches at seminars and lectures about his studies, he came across a research subject by the name of Sandy Deserts whose case study puzzled him. In an effort to expand his research, he became her caretaker during her recovery period and learned of her wrestling background and interest in psychology. Kurtesy decided to seize the opportunity by exchanging his knowledge of psychology for Sandy's wrestling training. In time, Kurtesy became a highly-skilled athlete whilst Sandy officially received a degree and recognition to become a doctor. Due to some events that have occurred during Kurtesy's life, he decided to retire from psychiatry to pursue a more spiritual lifestyle in order to repent his actions. After testing out many different methods for both research purposes and personal reasons, he found his calling via the newly developed Australian Martial Art known as Zen Ki Bo where the study focuses on both psychology and spiritual aspects to overcome the opponent. During his transition into Zen Ki Bo, Kurtesy finished his post-graduate work in psychology at University via correspondence to earn the title of Professor. WrestleZone Championship Wrestling (2009 - ) Teach N' Kurtesy Kurtesy made his WZCW debut as a face on the sixth edition of Ascension by replacing the injured Matt Fox to team up with William Teach to take on and defeat the then current WZCW Tag Team Champions Second Coming (Garth Black & Phoenix) for the titles, making him the fifth person to win the championship on his debut match. He then went on to the PPV Lethal Lottery II as an entrant in the annual WZCW EurAsian Championship Open Challenge against the then current champion "Showtime" Cougar, however he did not compete due to Cougar hand selecting Scott Hammond as his opponent. Kurtesy would then participate as a special guest referee on Ascension 7 for the newly designed tag team tournament to determine the number one contenders for TN'K's championships at Kingdom Come II, where he would count the victory for Heavy Artillery (Max Karzai & Jordan Lights). Although Kurtesy was set to defend his championships at the PPV, both he and William Teach had an opportunity on Meltdown 33 to participate as a team in the annual King for a Day Elimination Chamber match at KCII by facing Corey Payne & Byakko in a qualifying match. However, Chuck Myles rescheduled the match as a Fatal Four Way, prompting Teach N' Kurtesy to flee the match as they did not want to compete against each other where Corey Payne would end up winning, marking the first official loss for Kurtesy. With Second Coming winning the tournament, Heavy Artillery was given another shot at taking on the champs on Meltdown 34, which Teach N' Kurtesy won. As a special pre-PPV warm-up match, Kurtesy took on Garth Black in his first singles contest on Meltdown 35 where Black picked up the victory. At this time, WZCW would hold a special pre-KC Megashow combining both Ascension and Meltdown shows where Kurtesy would take part in a 6 Multi-Man match against his partner, both members of Second Coming and Heavy Artillery where the stipulation included that if any member of Heavy Artillery were to pin a champion, they would be involved in the championship match at Kingdom Come II. Both members of the Artillery pinned Kurtesy, including them into the match. At Kingdom Come II, Teach N' Kurtesy successfully defended their championships against Second Coming and Heavy Artillery, making them the third team in history to defend their titles successfully at least once. Teach N' Kurtesy defended their championships on Ascension 11 against Heavy Artillery, who were receiving their last ever chance at the titles. Kurtesy lost the titles to the Artillery and immediately invoked his rematch clause at the next PPV, Redemption. However, his request was initially rejected for a number one contender's match on Meltdown 37 where Teach N' Kurtesy were scheduled to face the newly formed Ghetto Stars (James Baker & Mr. Baller). Before the show began, William Teach took a permanent hiatus from WZCW and left without warning, leaving Kurtesy to take on the Stars in a handicap match, which he lost. This took a heavy emotional toll on Kurtesy, forming an alliance with renowned jobber Doug Crashin to continue the success he had in the tag team division. The two took on Ty Burna & Lars Reidar on Meltdown 38 and were decimated by the Dark Alliance, giving sympathy from WZCW Management to reconsider Kurtesy's rematch clause at Redemption for the tag team championships. The Crashin Movement Dr. Steven Kurtesy turned heel for the first time when he officially joined up with Doug Crashin to become the Crash-Klinic, taking on the then champions Heavy Artillery, the Ghetto Stars & Mark Hancock/Chris Jones in a Fatal Four Way Cage Match where Kurtesy & Crashin survived two teams until the Ghetto Stars climbed over the cage to the win the titles. On Ascension 14, Kurtesy took on his rival team Heavy Artillery once more and lost the match. The CK would continue on to Ascension 15 to take on the newly developed team of Pride of Toyota (Hunter Kravinoff & Wasabi Toyota) where they would lose against the rookies. With Crashin suffering emotional and mental stress from losing consistently (due to his jobber status), he was given clearance by WZCW and Kurtesy for the week off. This saw Kurtesy take on Mr. Baller on Ascension 16 in a singles match and win against the current champion. Despite the victory, the Crash-Klinic did not earn the right to compete for the championships at Apocalypse and were subsequently left off the PPV card, a first for Kurtesy. Still under a lot of stress, Crashin was given the PPV off to recover whilst Dr. Kurtesy was scheduled to work a dark match against nemesis Jordan Lights on the Apocalpyse PPV preview show (which Kurtesy won) and work the rest of the show as a medical personal due to his qualifications as a doctor. However, during an interview with resident backstage reporter Leon Kensworth, Kurtesy hinted that the 6-Man Mayhem Ladder Match would become "messy," which confused many people. During the match, a power outage occurred and the WZCW Mayhem Championship was stolen. On Meltdown 42, Baez (the current Mayhem Champion) & Gordito, framed the Crash-Klinic for stealing the title and challenged them to a No DQ Tag Team Match, which they lost. Although Kurtesy insisted he was innocent, Gordito challenged him to another match on Ascension 18. Kurtesy agreed to avenge his partner Doug Crashin who suffered physical injuries and defeated Gordito. On Meltdown 44, Crashin healed up his injuries and took on Wasabi Toyota, being defeated due to outside interference by Baez who insisted he stole the championship. It was revealed that Steven Holmes was the thief and lured Baez to the local airport. After Gordito's match, Holmes announced that he had joined the Crash-Klinic to form the Crashin Movement where Kurtesy was the man responsible for stealing the belt. On Ascension 19, Kurtesy took on Hunter Kravinoff in singles competition where he would lose on purpose to conserve energy to compete in an All Roster Battle Royale to determine the fourth competitor to enter the first ever Hell in a Cell match for the WZCW World Heavyweight Championship. He would win the Battle Royale by eliminating Gordito last from the proceedings, shocking the world to become the fourth man. At Unscripted, Kurtesy entered the Cell with Ty Burna, Vengeance (the current champion) & "Showtime" Cougar to compete for the World title. During the bout, Kurtesy was thrown through a glass palette by Cougar, causing him to bleed profusely from the left eye (which has left permanent scarring). He also managed to perform an arm drag on Vengeance that sent him through the Cell's roof where Ty Burna would pick up the victory. After Unscripted, WZCW held a Gold Rush tournament to determine who would become the new number one contender for the World Title against the new champion Ty Burna, which included Kurtesy. Unfortunately, Kurtesy lost in the first round to WZCW Legend Everest, knocking him out from World Championship contendership. However, Kurtesy was given one last chance against the champion as he faced Ty Burna in singles competition on Meltdown 46, where he was defeated. The following week, Kurtesy faced Ty's rival "Showtime" Cougar in a singles match on Ascension 22 where he won the match. {C With Doug Crashin injured, Kurtesy replaced him by teaming up with Crashin Movement member Steven Holmes to compete for the WZCW Tag Team Championships in a gauntlet match at the PPV All or Nothing where the two would win the titles for the first time since the faction formed, marking Kurtesy's second championship reign (making him the first ever 2x Tag Team Champion to date). On Meltdown Madness, an annual WZCW tradition where the roulette wheel decides matches by random, Kurtesy was set to team up with a rival team member Barbosa to take on Chris Beckford & Blade, where if Beckford was pinned then the winner would be crowned the new WZCW EurAsian Championship. Although Barbosa won the match, no title changes were made. Due to Steven Holmes' loss on Ascension Anarchy where Everest won the chance to become number one contender for the World Championship, the Movement demanded a match against Ty Burna and Everest which they would lose. On the anniversary of WZCW lasting 50 episodes of Meltdown and 25 episodes of Ascension, Kurtesy (the person with the record of holding the championship the longest as a single person) requested a match against Big Dave, a former member of the FHD which team holds the record of the longest championship reign. Kurtesy would end up losing the match to Dave. At the Lethal Lottery, the Crashin Movement were set to defend their championships against the number one contenders the Brothers In Arms (Wasabi Toyota & Scott Hammond), who won the championships, with Wasabi Toyota either breaking or matching Kurtesy's tag team records. Kurtesy decided he wanted to break away from the tag team division and pursue a singles career, however he remained loyal to the group. On Ascension 26, Kurtesy faced off against Michael Winters and defeated him, earning him adulation from the fans. The following week on Meltdown 52, Kurtesy had a match against King For A Day entrant Barbosa and defeated him, prompting management to award Kurtesy a spot for his recent work. Kurtesy was given the week off to heal nagging injuries and returned the following week in a 6 man tag team match on Meltdown 54, teaming up rival Gordito and Big Dave to take on Hunter Kravinoff, Barbosa & Baez, all of whom were entrants to the KFAD Elimination Chamber of Kingdom Come III. Kurtesy's team picked up the victory heading into Kingdom Come where Kurtesy would turn face for the second time in his career. At Kingdom Come III, Kurtesy competed in the Elimination Chamber where he would be eliminated in a double pin with Hunter Kravinoff. End of an Era: Death of the Movement With Holmes losing his last opportunity at the titles with Doug Crashin as his partner at Kingdom Come, he attacked Crashin after the match and fired him from WZCW. Kurtesy and Holmes decided to keep the Movement going as they teamed up once more on Ascension 30 to take on the team of Kravinoff & Barbosa. The two lost against the dominant team and became disappointed with the result. They requested another team match the following week on Meltdown 56 against the rookie team of Paradyse Cruz (Armando Paradyse & Sean Cruz) where they lost in an upset victory. After the match, Holmes attacked Kurtesy and the team officially disbanded. On Meltdown 57, Kurtesy and Holmes exchanged heated words leading to a match at Redemption. Ascension 32 saw Kurtesy defeated Mr. Baller in a singles match as a tuning-up match against his former friend. The two met at Redemption in a singles match where Kurtesy would pick up the win.After dealing with Holmes, as well as mending broken bridges with former rivals such as Gordito, Kurtesy felt renewed as a person and became heavily involved in spirituality and religion, going on hiatus from his psychiatry. He quickly became a Sage whilst still competing for WZCW, where his first match as his newfound person saw him compete in a Triple Threat match against Hammond and Holmes for the number one contendership for the EurAsian Championship on Meltdown 58. Hammond defeated both men as Holmes was still bitter about his loss against Kurtesy. The following week, Kurtesy faced off against King Shabba on Meltdown 59 where Holmes interfered, causing Kurtesy to lose the match. Kurtesy wished not to provoked Holmes and thought nothing of it. The week before Apocalypse, Kurtesy was scheduled to face Dr. Alhazred in a singles match on Ascension 35. Holmes interfered again and cost Kurtesy the match, officially challenging him to a Submissions Count Anywhere match at Apocalypse the settle the feud. Reluctantly, Kurtesy accepted the match and although he won the match using a move which Holmes attempted to lobby for banning, he was left severely injured via an Imperial Impaler (Holmes' finisher) on concrete floor and taken to a local medical facitily. War Against the Chaos/World Championship Reign Kurtesy made a speedy recovery from the injury and was able to compete in a Triple Threat match on Ascension 36 where he managed to defeat Action Saxton & Baez. At the end of the show, Ascension GM announced that the winners of these Triple Threat matches (also including Big Dave & Mr. Baller) will be competing in a Fatal Four Way match for the World Championship at the Unscripted PPV against Ty Burna. The week later on Ascension, Kurtesy faced Burna in a non-title match where Kurtesy became unconscious during the match due to his previous injury and the referee stopped the match, declaring Ty the victor by default. After the match, Mr. Baller and Big Dave came to the ring and a brawl ensued, leading to a tag team match between Kurtesy & Dave going against Mr. Baller & Ty Burna the following week where Big Dave and Kurtesy won. However, the newly formed Apostles of Chaos came down to the ring and took out both men with chairs, although they were able to make it to the PPV. During the match, Kurtesy had the opportunity to win the title but instead opted to take out the interfering Apostles of Chaos who were aimed at throwing Mr. Baller off the top of the cell. The match was later won by Big Dave who became champion. After the event, Kurtesy was relieved of his duties as a doctor and became a Professor during the week break that occurs after the PPV. Due to Kurtesy's intervention of Ty's order of Chaos during the Hell in a Cell match costing him his championship, the Apostles sought after the Professor (as well as other rebels against Ty's cause) by taking him on in a tag team match with Everest (one of the rebels) as his partner. Despite their efforts, the Apostles picked up the victory on Meltdown 64 and managed to take Everest out of the picture for a moment. Seeking revenge, Kurtesy opted to team with the other rebel Brad Bomb on Ascension 40 but again, was unsuccessful. Kurtesy swore that he would take down the man behind the team, Chris K.O. in a one-on-one match on Meltdown 66 but again he failed to gain the victory due to outside interfence from James King and the newly appointed member, Dr. Alhazred (effectively re-uniting the Forgotten Powers). Action Saxton and Saboteur, the men who were scheduled to face the Powers in a tag team match on Ascension 41, helped Kurtesy from being attacked... forging an alliance between the three. The outcomes of the tag team match caused all six men to compete in a tag team match at All or Nothing where the Apostles would take on Saxton, Saboteur and Kurtesy in a losing effort. The following week during the Random Roulette rounds saw Steven Kurtesy draw a World title match on Aftershock 3 against the new champ, Titus. The match resulted in a double-pinfall draw where although Titus retained due to default, he would be granted a rematch by the new GM of Meltdown and rival Ty Burna with him being the special guest referee for Meltdown 68. Kurtesy managed to defeat Titus for the World Heavyweight championship, marking his first reign with the title. After the match however, he was attacked by Barbosa and it was announced that he would face him for the title. During Meltdown 69, Kurtesy was supposed to compete in a six man tag team match but due to backstage attacks involving Gordito, Drake Callahan & Blade, it was re-scheduled as a handicap match where Kurtesy teamed with Black Dragon (who substituted for Drake Callahan) against Ty Burna, Barbosa and Steven Holmes (who substituted for Blade) where Barbosa pinned Kurtesy. It was announced that Barbosa would be taking on Kurtesy inside a Cage at the Lethal Lottery to defend his title shortly after the match, to which Kurtesy successfully defended his title after a moonsault from the top of the cage. During Meltdown 70, Ty Burna faced Celeste Crimson, the person who swore she would take down the Chaos single-handedly, where she lost the match due to the inability to continue. Kurtesy made the save by attacking all members of the Chaos with steel chairs, causing Ty to flee. For his interference, Ty declared that the following week's Ascension he would face the Chaos in a gauntlet match. Kurtesy's first match after the Lottery was against "Showtime" Cougar in a singles match, who at the time was trying to be recruited by Ty Burna after the loss of two of his Apostles. Despite Cougar's rejections, the Apostles interfered during the contest and assaulted Kurtesy, with Ty ending the show with a Consecrated Banishment. The following week, Kurtesy competed in the gauntlet match where he was able to get passed Alhazred & S.H.I.T (via DQ) but lost to Chris K.O. After the match, they began another assault but was stopped due to Celeste Crimson, Everest & Gordito coming to Kurtesy's aid, announcing their alliance to take down the Chaos. Ty scheduled a tag team match for the next MD where he would partner with K.O. to take on Celeste & Kurtesy. Championships & Accomplishments 1x WZCW World Heavyweight Champion 2x WZCW Tag Team Champion *''William Teach (x1)'' *''Steven Holmes (x1)'' Competed in first-ever "Hell in a Cell" match (in WZCW) Competed in first-ever "Submissions Count Anywhere" match (in WZCW) Moveset Finishers Prescribed Sedation (Snapmare Driver) ''- 2010 to present '''Solitary Confinement' (Strait-jacket body scissors) - 2011 to present Signatures Downward Spiral (Rope-Hung Spinning Neckbreaker) Hypnosis (Sleeper Hold) Repressed Memories'' (Rolling Butterfly suplex into lock)'' Regular Moveset *Bow & Arrow Lock *Corner Clothesline/Bulldog Combination *Facebreaker Knee Smash *Headbutt **Battering Ram **Diving **Running **Springboard **Standing **Trapped *Headlock **Front **Inverted (into knee smash) **Takedown *Headscissors Takedown *Sit-out Rear Mat Slam *Snap Russian Legsweep *Throat Thrust *Yakuza Kick Other Known Moves Kommon Kurtesy (Shin Choke Hold i.e. Gogoplata) - 2009 to 2011 (Used sparingly thereafter) Shock Method (Sitout Chokeslam Backbreaker) - 2009 ''(No longer used) Moonsault (Used sparingly) Entrance Theme Songs "Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor)" - ''Robert Palmer (1st theme) "Psychotically Derranged" - Cage (2nd theme) "'Ancient Spirit" - ''Jim Johnston (3rd theme) "Call Out My Name" - Amaranthe (4th theme) '''"The Death of Me" ''- Asking Alexandria'' (current theme) Category:Wrestlers